


一个在时间彼端重逢的故事（番外篇）

by CatShitNumber1



Series: 时间彼端重逢的故事 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatShitNumber1/pseuds/CatShitNumber1
Summary: 随想的随笔吧，做个结尾~希望你们喜欢
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: 时间彼端重逢的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	一个在时间彼端重逢的故事（番外篇）

【蕾伊】  
【静谧时光】

“我感受得到他原力的脉搏，我看得到他…黑暗中的…一团小小的亮光…”蕾伊闭着眼睛，感受着小腹中若有若无的悸动。  
“…他注定是个天生强大的力敏，”奎刚金伸出的右手不断感受到原力洪流带来的牵引，“原力的二元本应该分属于两个个体，如今却融入了他一人的身体，蕾伊…”奎刚金难过地睁眼：“他的出生注定会是你的磨难，也许你会因此耗尽原力，回归华散。”  
蕾伊的表情平静如常，她轻轻叹了口气，想到几天前原力连接的时候凯洛伦拥抱着她几近失控的嘶吼。  
我不能让第二个未来成真…  
我看到你被装进一个黑色的舱室里…  
来我身边吧…  
我不能失去你…  
求求你了…  
蕾伊的双眼望着站在自己眼前的凯洛伦。原力连接的时候，他就像个幽灵，别人无法感知他，他却能听到周遭人的对话。  
他无比悲怯地看着她，又看向她的肚子，神色复杂。蕾伊知道他心中所想，也知道他平静的表象下正翻涌的惊涛骇浪，她知道他想说出那句话，凯洛伦明白他自己是最没有资格说出这句话的人，此刻的他恐怕最恨的正是自己。  
蕾伊平静地回答奎刚金。“孩子没有办法选择自己的出生，稚子无辜。”  
这句话也同样是说给凯洛伦听的，凯洛伦像是逃避一般，飞快地切断连接。  
“玛兹大贤者，”感觉到他已经彻底切断连结，蕾伊转向刚来到圣殿里的她：“他说，他看到了两个未来…”  
玛兹的脸上依然微笑着：“原力会为你指明方向，”她说：“未来从不止一个…”  
蕾伊微笑着闭眼，“那我希望能有一个有他的未来…”  
“这必然会是个巨大的工程，”玛兹回答，“你需要一段长长的时光旅程，来校调你们错过的时间，也许这段旅程会长得世界都忘记了你。”  
“我求之不得。”蕾伊微笑着看着她。  
“蕾伊！你真的决定要这样做吗？”奎刚金急切地问道：“我们这个时代已经没有人尝试过这个技术，那个老古董能运转多久没人敢保证，一旦失败……”  
“那么我就会回归原力，”蕾伊回答：“我知道，我知道……可是，已经没有比这更坏的结局了不是吗？”蕾伊看着窗外，尤苏斯玛广袤无垠的沙地绵延到天际，其间点缀着小小的绿洲。她想起了自己波折的命运中如同这片绿洲一样生出的这段小插曲，最后竟然演奏成了她生命里希望的乐章。她忽然对未来充满了期待。  
“玛兹，请您为我留下一线生机…”  
我已经不想再孤独下去了。  
“希望您能够忍耐着这段冗长的时光旅程，”玛兹回答，“您会独自等待，也许是十年，也许百年或是千年的岁月…那将会是一段连回忆都会消失的孤独的时光。”  
“……没关系…我可以忍耐，也可以等待…我最擅长等待了…”蕾伊笑着，她的笑容让奎刚金有些心疼。  
“不要露出这样的表情，老师，”蕾伊望着奎刚金忧伤的绿色眼睛。  
“我终会遇到他的，在未来。”

尤苏斯玛的夜晚，去掉了白日的酷暑炎热有一丝凉意，今天的天气依旧晴好，看得到卫星反射着的银白的光辉。蕾伊穿着棉质的白色单衣躺在露台的长椅上，享受着结束了一整天的公务以后那一点点闲暇的时光。  
“你要在那个黑黢黢的角落里站多久？”蕾伊闭着眼睛轻轻抚摸着有些隆起的腹部，夜风真的好舒服，内心平静的她早就感觉到凯洛伦站在不远处，他不敢走上前，就只是静静地站在那里看着她，维护着他小心翼翼的沉默。  
他害怕她。  
这是他们原力连接以来他不断发现又不断在他内心刷新的事实。  
他不曾畏惧过任何人，任何事。面对斯诺克的时候没有，面对过去那些惨然的过往和那些折磨他的黑暗的时候没有，甚至面对拷问他灵魂的炼狱之龙的时候没有。  
但他害怕她！  
他想起斯诺克曾经说过的。  
黑暗凝聚，光明伴生。  
她一定是上天造出来专门对付他的，一个没有多少战斗经验或者原力经验，两者和他相抗都会输得一败涂地的小姑娘，她是那道刺破黑暗的光，让他的一切情感无所遁形，把他吃得透透的。因为她，他违背斯诺克，做出了曾经以为自己永远也做不出来的各种事情。  
甚至当他听到他会失去她的时候，那种恐惧萦绕他的身遭。  
不行！绝对不行！！  
他再次看向她的肚子。  
那里是他所一直以来向往，追寻的所在，但现在，这个东西确很可能会夺走她！  
“……凯洛，你的心声已经飘出来了。”蕾伊觉得一派好笑地望着他，拍拍自己身边的空挡示意他坐过来。  
凯洛伦迟疑了，而后他叹了口气，机械地迈着步伐走过来坐下。  
夜风中少女如阳光般明媚的馨香钻入他的鼻腔，他内心哀嚎着压下窜起的欲望，手上却自然地揽过少女的身体，在她的身下调整好靠垫的位置。  
蕾伊的头靠着凯洛伦的肩窝，凯洛伦的手臂卷过少女的细腰，他的发丝轻轻拂过她的脸颊，她轻轻地蹭着他裸露的皮肤，两个人的身体看起来如此契合。

原力啊……让这静谧的时间再慢一些吧……  
……让这一刻永远就这样静止吧……

永远是个多么遥不可及的词汇啊。  
凯洛伦的内心有无数的疑问，但他问不出口。他有点害怕那个答案。  
蕾伊的心里有个计划，她想告诉他，但她说不出口。她害怕计划失败，也许会徒留给他一辈子落空的期待。  
但他们心意相通。  
去他的第一秩序，抵抗军，斯诺克，统治银河。  
去她的王位，冠冕，尤苏斯玛的责任。  
他们只想彼此偎依，不再孤独。

他的手轻轻抚上她腹部微微的隆起，那里有一团跳跃着的小小原力，是个活泼的男孩儿。  
“你会很辛苦的，”他说，他的嘴角牵起苦涩的微笑：“对不起……”  
他发出的声音是一种蕾伊都难以置信的低哑的温柔。他不确定的情绪，他的惶恐和内疚，他有很多话想说，最后却嗫嚅着只冒出了这一句。  
“我愿意的，”蕾伊笑着撑起身，吻了吻他的额头。  
她的大男孩，双眼噙着泪水，紧紧地拥抱着她。  
就像是一松手，她就会消失在原力中一样。

每一个后半夜，蕾伊都是一个人醒来的。  
夜风习习，凉爽舒适，孤独相伴。  
肩头有他盖上的他的黑色披风，蕾伊摸着他的披风，轻轻地笑起来。  
头顶上尤苏斯玛的卫星依然反射着银白色的光辉，夜色深蓝，静谧得好似一场无边的美梦。她向后仰靠着长椅，抚摸着肚子轻轻地哼起一支儿时听过的歌谣。  
腹中的小太阳，安静地听着。  
蕾伊的手伸向那轮尤苏斯玛唯一的卫星，银白的光辉从张开的指缝间落下。  
“你要找到我呀。”她说着，嘴角牵出微笑。  
“我期待着你的到来。”  
“我会一直等着你的。”  
“永远……”  
……

———————————————————————————————

【安纳金】  
【自扰】

他的出生，注定祝福与诅咒相伴。  
他出生在绝大部分人此生都不可能到达的阶级终点，他的成长受尽世人瞩目。  
所有人都在赞扬他的血脉，讴歌他的丰神俊朗，私自在他身上加诸万千宠爱与期待。  
就像讽刺一样。  
是的，他的血脉，传扬得神乎其神。有人坚信他的母亲是受天神感召受孕有他，而另一部分人则怀疑他是母亲与人苟合而来的孽种，不过是用天命神授来粉饰太平。  
他站在众生间，微笑着看着他们不论怎么想依旧会在面对他时戴起得虚假面具，微笑着听着对着他背诵着千变一律的溢美之词。  
他们赞美他，说他的身姿像他的父神一样，伟岸光华。  
他微笑着听着他们的赞美，不置一词。  
可众生不知道，所有人的真假在他眼里从来无所遁形，那些思想在他眼里从来只能展现最真实的一面，将赤裸裸的真心与假意皆无情地摆上台面。  
达默龙将军惋惜着他决绝的心意，如果他能成为执政者，他定有带领着尤苏斯玛征伐宇宙的能力。  
可他拒绝了。  
安纳金的绝地训练伴随着他的孤独。  
奎刚金已垂垂老矣，他看着他永远还是那句评语：  
你那无边的光明永远伴生着黑暗的流隙。  
他从来都只是笑笑不置可否。  
他知道他的出生来历，哪怕只有奎刚金的只言片语，玛兹·卡纳塔温柔的笑意。  
他听得到原力洪流里那轻微地呢喃着他的名字的声音。

第一次，是暗黑的西斯。  
她嘶嘶的声音像情人的耳语，用诱惑的心音召唤着他的神识，他看着游走在手指间温柔的黑暗，沉默着捏碎了她蛊惑的呓语。  
后来，心音是他尚未出生时那熟悉的摇篮曲，萦绕在他的心间，每一夜都陪伴着他的安眠。

众生皆是孤独的，但我们总能迎来黑暗褪去，破晓归来。

很久以后，他想起达默龙将军弥留之际的那一天，他穿着规制的一袭素衣去见他最后一面。躺在床上的老人在看到他缓缓走来的那一刻，颤抖着举起满是皱纹的手伸向他的方向，浑浊的蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，他已经有些神志不清，可他的嘴里却清楚地吐出了那个名字。  
“蕾伊……” 

“你很像她。”奎刚金说。  
是吗？他像她？像他那个此生无缘一见的母亲吗？  
他笑起来，耳畔回响起那段温柔的女声哼起的歌曲。

“她实现了她的愿望了吗？”安纳金问。  
“……不知道。”奎刚金回答，“不过我希望她能够实现她的愿望。”他说。  
安纳金闭上眼睛，冥想的思绪融入原力的洪流，飞跃沙漠，汇入宇宙的万千星子。  
他看见那个一直追寻的轻灵飘飞的身影，在遥远的某个星系，时而跳跃在森林山野间，时而游荡在阴暗的城堡房间……

西斯的呓语一直喃喃在耳畔。  
回归原力前的安纳金忽然想起自己一直关注的这个问题。  
原来这一切并无关诅咒，也无关祝福。这只是个选择题。  
黑暗凝聚，光明伴生。反之亦然。  
他看着自己逐渐透明的身体，思考着他的母亲到底最终有没有达成心愿，最后有没有再与他的父亲相遇。  
他感受到原力的牵引，一阵愣神，随即笑了出来。  
算了~  
她一定能达成心愿的。

所以，我们终会再相遇的。

————————————————————————————————————

【本·所罗】  
【永远】

科洛桑  
第一秩序的高官们接到抵抗组织投降的消息非常振奋。  
这群比征服星系更麻烦的存在终于！终于！！终于！！！解决了！！！！赞美伟大的第一秩序。终于不用再思考如何解决这群难缠的家伙，也终于不用面对最高领袖因为搞不定自己母亲大人而频繁的阴沉脸和锁喉问候了。  
不过最高领袖对抵抗组织也真是宽容，莱娅将军是他的母亲也就算了，为什么抵抗组织的其他人跟没事人一样，不但没有受到额外的处罚，居然还有能和他们共事的机会。  
第一秩序的高官非常不解，最高领袖几乎是全盘同意了抵抗组织的所有要求，仿佛之前抵抗组织给他们造成的大麻烦不过是一秩大人给抵抗军孩子收拾烂摊子而已。  
最高领袖啊……您才是莱娅将军的儿子啊……  
不过他们的疑惑也没有持续太久，因为在双方重要官员坐下来会谈的时候，他们很快见到了抵抗军众人………………以及他们的和谈代表。  
参加过那场旷日奇葩的婚礼的人，明显明白了是怎么回事。  
……  
…………  
油……油画成精了？？

凯洛伦……确切地说，现在应该是本所罗。  
他每一天都跟着蕾伊，表现得就像一个情窦初开的大男孩。  
看得汉索罗焦急万分恨不得亲自上场教教儿子怎么追姑娘，在旁人七手八脚地阻拦下才作罢。被莱娅带走的时候他依然喋喋不休地抱怨着当初就不该送他去卢克的绝地学院，绝地居然都不教怎么处理这种最基本的人际关系。  
在他嚎出那句“一切都是卢克的错”以后，他收到了莱娅的一个大白眼。  
本所罗30多年的人生经历里绝对没有和女孩子相处的经验。但他和蕾伊在原力里相爱，在原力里肌肤相亲，甚至有了一个孩子。怎么真到真人站到面前了他却开始畏缩了，反观蕾伊表现地落落大方，举止有度，自己却怂得一比。  
本所罗有点懊恼，他真希望这个时候凯洛伦可以冒出来给他出点主意，这个人平时骚操作最多，这个时候怎么就没气儿了。  
此刻他们两正站在议会大堂里，最近关于政权整合的问题还有很多需要商讨协调的会议，等一下还要就第一秩序掌政事宜需要各方星系代表前来洽谈，现在人还没来齐，他们也还在等待中。  
蕾伊看着眼前这个有些局促的男人，他苍白的脸上泛起可疑的红晕。  
“你的心声已经飘出来了，”蕾伊看着他调侃道。  
本所罗看向她，一瞬间有些恍惚。  
多熟悉的一句话……好多年前，他为数不多最后几次见到她的时候她说过的……想到这里，本所罗忽然热泪盈眶，他悄悄牵起她的手紧紧握住。  
“终于又再次遇见你了，”他说，“这次不会让你再离开了。”  
“绝对……”

这一次他们补办了一个婚礼，在本所罗外祖母的湖畔故居，一个叫纳布的美丽星球。  
银河系即使战火纷飞，这里也一直安宁稳定地像个世外桃源。  
这里是达斯维德的执念。  
莱娅给蕾伊穿上当年帕德梅·阿米达拉的那件婚纱，让穿着绝地白袍的本所罗的眼睛一刻都没离开过她。  
参加婚礼的人很少，围观的绝地英灵很多。  
本所罗在为蕾伊戴上戒指的那一刻，他们听到奎刚金的抽泣声。  
欧比旺挤过众人，跌跌撞撞地上前给自己这位未曾谋面但一样传奇的后代一个大大的拥抱和祝福。  
玛兹没有办法到场，所以只有她的全息投影站在这里说着祝福本所罗和蕾伊的话语，惹得两人笑得前仰后合。  
莱娅擦拭着眼角的泪水和汉索罗十指紧扣，卢克·天行者拍着妹妹的肩膀转身看着躲得远远的安纳金·天行者的英灵。  
后者默默地回望他，露出浅浅的笑容。

Let the past die.

于是银河系迎来了新秩序。  
本所罗有时候依然会变成那个让人畏惧的凯洛伦。  
但是他有了蕾伊这个灭火器。  
在第一秩序和抵抗组织的共同努力协调下，莱娅将军组建了一个新秩序议会，继续延续着议会制的方针。  
至尊者号歼星舰的王座室里，那幅巨大的悬浮油画换成了另一幅两人在纳布结婚时候画的新油画，画中的两人并肩而立。

银河系里又出现了新的传说。  
比如说新秩序前身的第一秩序皇帝和他的爱妻浪漫邂逅的故事。  
再比如传说中的新绝地大师带着她的伴侣在银河系教授绝地教义，行侠仗义的故事。  
再再比如说新游侠索罗的走私故事，这一次的主人公可是汉索罗的后继者！  
银河系的每一天总是欣欣向荣，不断出新的故事总是成为炙手可热的谈资。

“所以，我们已经圆满了。”本所罗躺在湖畔草地上，蕾伊枕着他的胸膛，两个人沐浴在阳光下，享受着久违的安宁时光。  
“不算，”蕾伊回答，她睁开眼睛望着湛蓝的天空，有一点点忧伤。她想起自己还漂浮在原力的洪流里的时候听到的，浅浅的呼唤。  
那是母子间不曾斩断过的灵魂相连。  
“我想安纳金了。”她说。  
沉默……  
忽然本所罗翻身，栖身上前将蕾伊压在身下，他的表情特别特别正经严肃，蕾伊挑眉。  
“我会努力把他再带回给你的，我保证！”他非常严肃地说着，“我们以后还会有帕德梅、奎刚、阿米达拉、欧比旺……”  
蕾伊噗嗤一声笑出声，她抬膝顶上本所罗的腰，一把将他反压下身，随即附上一个啄吻。  
“那你要努力了。”她说。  
蕾伊闭上眼，任由本拥抱着她将头埋进她的胸口，她想起很久很久以前，她还活在原力的洪流里时听见的那句浅浅的呓语。

【我们终会再相遇的。】

End.


End file.
